


Something So Sweet

by Shinaka



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, FE Rarepair Week 2019, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-08 18:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20839877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinaka/pseuds/Shinaka
Summary: A collection of drabbles/one-shots for Dedue/Ashe for FE Rarepair Week: Round 4. COMPLETE.September 29th: Leaves: The leaves herald not just autumn but a confession.September 30th: Cocoa: Ashe expresses a longing for the hot cocoa he used to share with Lonato and Christophe.October 1st: Cats: Dedue is not normally this curious. Featuring Flayn.October 2nd: Thankful: Petra teaches Ashe about Brigid’s Thanking Day and then Ashe passes on the lesson to Dedue.October 3rd: Cozy/Warmth: Ashe is more perceptive than Dedue realizes when it comes to the latter’s health. Featuring Ignatz and Raphael.October 4th: Change: Ashe thinks nothing of spending a lot of time in Dedue’s room these days, until Sylvain points out how this might look to others. References background Mercedes/AnnetteOctober 5th: Azure: As they walk back to their dorms, Ashe and Dedue discover a sight that makes Ashe realize how he truly feels for the other boy at last. Featuring Raphael/Ignatz and kisses.





	1. September 29th: Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still writing Dedue/Ashe sauna fic but since that's not quite done and I needed a palate cleanser, I decided to sign up for this weekly challenge (my first one, too)!

At long last, the sweltering heat of summer yields to unpredictable but still cooler autumn.

When Ashe steps out of his dorm in the morning, red and golden leaves crunch underfoot, blown to his door by last night’s breezes. Although he tries to close the door quickly to prevent debris from flying in, he knows that he will need to take a broom to his floor tonight.

However, thoughts of chores sail out of his head when he hears the door next to his click and then squeak open.

“Oh, uh, De-“

“Ashe, good morn-”

Greetings that simultaneously begin but then are aborted. Thoughts that then turn to yesterday’s tea and certain words that had suddenly come from Ashe’s mouth and caused him to run off in embarrassment. 

People call him earnest and sometimes shameless for wearing his heart on his sleeve, but even Ashe can have limits when it comes to matters of the heart.

Silence wraps the two students in its awkward embrace until Ashe notices Dedue’s eyes tracking something on top of his head.

Before Ashe can begin to think of asking, “Is there something on my head, Dedue,” the other boy reaches out and brushes a large hand across his hair.

A shiver passes down his spine at their momentary contact before green eyes settle on the sight of a deep red leaf between Dedue’s thumb and index finger.

“This was in your hair.”

“O-oh. Uh, thanks.” He combs his hair with his fingers, wondering if he can recapture the magic of that touch.

“By the way,” Dedue begins to speak again and Ashe’s hand freezes among silver locks. He takes stock of his surroundings: behind him is a pillar, the dorm walls are to his left, and a short but possibly embarrassing jump off into the grass awaits to the right. And of course, in front of him is Dedue.

“I like you, too.”

With one quick movement belying his large frame, Dedue tucks the leaf behind Ashe’s ear and stands back to admire his handiwork.

Ashe's face burns red as he touches its leafy counterpart. This is something that he dare not trample on, even by accident.


	2. September 30th: Cocoa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashe expresses a longing for the hot cocoa he used to share with Lonato and Christophe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am much happier with the writing I did for this one and for Ashe's character specifically this time around.

Outside the classroom, snow sinks gently to the ground or kisses the window panes – a far cry from Faerghus winters where Ashe can expect blistering clumps to the face whenever he steps out. Still, it puts him in that certain mood when all he wants to do is bundle up and sit by a fire reading courtly tales with Lonato, Christophe, and the little ones. Hot cocoa to his lips, his body reclining on Christophe’s, as Lonato’s rich voice read again the tale of Loog and his best friend…

But Lonato and Christophe are gone and he is in school, far away from House Gaspard. He does not even have the pleasure of being able to make hot cocoa the way they liked it, to comfort himself with their remnants.

When he is called out by the professor two, three times before he is even aware that he should respond, it seems to be yet another sign of how different this winter would be.

After class, Dedue discreetly asks, “Is something the matter, Ashe?”

And he thinks people shouldn’t try to talk to him, Ashe thinks, touched by his consideration.

“To be honest, weather like this reminds me of Lonato and my older adoptive brother,” he begins. The two are walking to the dining hall for lunch. The snow isn’t quite packed together yet, so they leave footprints that blur into each other.

“When it was really cold and snowing out, we would sit around the fire and read together. My little brother and sister would nestle up to me and we would all have cups of hot cocoa,” Ashe continues. “We would spend hours like that. Feeling close and warm. They were really such wonderful times.”

He turns his head away and hopes his eyes won’t start watering.

“Those sound like good memories,” his classmate says. Warmly, kindly.

“Did you and your family do something similar during the winter?” Ashe asks. Normally etiquette would say to refrain from asking, but loss gives them kinship that transcends such barriers.

Dedue’s breath comes out in leisurely white puffs. “Yes. We would share spiced hot chocolate that my mother made. We did not read by the hearth as you did but we retold the stories of my people.”

“Spiced hot chocolate? That sounds really wonderful! It must have kept you feeling nice and warm.” Suddenly spiced hot chocolate sounds like what Ashe needs. “I would also love to hear those stories some time, if you don’t mind,” he says.

A pause. With Dedue, these silences are normal. At first, he had worried that he was boring him but soon after learning that Dedue gardens regularly, Ashe now knows it’s just because he likes to think deeply before giving the most concise reply.

At last, Dedue replies. “I would not mind, Ashe."

Even without the benefit of hot cocoa, Ashe already feels a bit warmer at his words.

What makes him feel even warmer is when a few days later, Dedue approaches him in a mostly empty dining hall with a steaming mug. From it wafts the smell of what must be a absolutely divine hot cocoa.

His eyes (and mouth) widen. “How did you get that here? I thought the kitchens didn’t have cocoa powder!”

Is that a wry smile playing upon Dedue’s lips? “Perhaps when you last checked. But I made arrangements with a merchant some time ago. His shipment came in this morning."

Taking the mug from him, Ashe lets the heat seep into his hands before he takes a careful sip.

Chocolate floods his tongue, as familiar as those nights with Lonato and Christophe.

Even as he bathes in nostalgia though, a soft burn begins to assert itself – at first puzzling and then melding wonderfully with the sweetness of the hot cocoa.

“This is the spiced hot chocolate recipe you were telling me about the other day!” Ashe says excitedly. “This is really good, Dedue.”

“I am glad. I did not want to be crass and assume that I could remake what you enjoyed back then. So I decided to make you what I know instead.” His cheeks are tinted a soft red, Ashe notices.

Yes, Ashe can in fact walk outside in the snow without a coat if he wants to, for all the warmth in the world seems to be pooling inside his stomach.

Instead, he asks, “Do you have some free time now?”

“Yes. Why do you ask all of the sudden though?” 

“Because I think I would like to hear those stories from Duscur along with this very good cup of hot chocolate,” Ashe says, smiling. 

It takes a moment for his classmate to respond but Ashe knows being patient will always pay off with him.

“I did say I would not mind. Very well.” He takes a seat across from the smaller boy at the table. “I will start with our creation story."

Even if Ashe cannot have his old winter traditions back, he can always make new ones, he thinks.


	3. October 1st: Cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedue is not normally this curious. Flayn makes an appearance, too!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flayn was not an intended addition but I'm glad I did because she added /flavor/ to this drabble hahahahhaha please don't kill me for being lame

Dedue is not prone to prying. When he and his people are seen as traitors by most of Fodlan, curiosity is not a virtue.

But three days in a row of Ashe cooking fish dishes does not go unnoticed. For someone who loves trying new recipes, the sudden lack of diversity is jarring.

When Dedue walks into the kitchen and finds him – once again – cooking fish as Flayn watches adoringly nearby, he finally speaks up. “Ashe, why is it fish yet again? This is unlike you.”

He covers the pan with a lid before turning to face Dedue. “Oh, so you noticed! Would it be a problem for one more night? I was planning to switch to other dishes tomorrow,” he says lightly. 

As Dedue thinks about what to say next, the other boy quickly shifts gears to showing Flayn what the fish looks like inside the pan as it steams.

“This looks absolutely delectable! I am so thankful for having such talented chefs in my new class,” she exclaims. Both Dedue and Ashe pretend they cannot see her drool. “But if you do not mind my asking, where ever are you taking the leftovers after dinner?”

The retainer raises a white eyebrow. The other boy taking leftovers is also unusual especially since Ashe takes pains not to take too much from the monastery’s stores. “I would also like to know,” Dedue says.

Caught between Flayn’s innocent query and Dedue’s stare, he quickly breaks down. “I’m not trying to take more than my fair share of food at all.” Ashe looks somewhat hurt, which puzzles him as he doesn’t think he has overstepped his boundaries with his request. Regardless, Dedue feels guilt for having instigated the initial line of questioning that led to the other boy feeling upset. They are friends, are they not?

Flayn quickly lays her hand upon Ashe's arm in an attempt to comfort.

“I have a really good reason and once you see him, you’ll understand.” He’s back to his earnest self but Dedue does not want to leave the unintentional wound from earlier be. In addition, he is somewhat _perturbed_ at this “him” that Ashe mentioned.

“I believe you. I apologize for prying into your matters as well.”

Ashe purses his lips. “It’s not an unfair question at all. It just... brings up things I'm not proud of remembering. I’m sorry, Dedue, Flayn.”

“That is unnecessary! I did not realize that I was making you feel ill at ease. You have my deepest apologies.” Flayn bends one arm in front, folds the other behind her, and then bows more deeply than they have ever seen a noble bow to a commoner. “You are also under _no_ obligation to open up any past wounds in order to justify your feelings,” she adds vehemently.

“Ah, that’s quite kind of you, Flayn. Yes, we just had a misunderstanding. It’s all water under the bridge now.” Ashe smiles at the two of them and the tension in the room seems to have finally dissipated.

Until Dedue looks at the pan. “Ashe, the fish is starting to smoke.”

“Oh – _Thanks, Dedue!_"

Despite the char to one side of the fish, the choice addition of spices and a side salad by Dedue makes for a satisfactory dinner nevertheless. The three of them comfortably pass the time eating, and while Ashe and Flayn supply most of the conversation and stories, Dedue finds that he does not mind listening. However, as their plates empty except for a fourth plate, he finds himself growing apprehensive at the thought of who Ashe is giving that food to.

He is not a jealous person. But when seemingly every student that the professor can recruit that is in their house does not appear to be the one eating Ashe’s extra food… He is simply at a loss.

Although he does not presume to be Ashe’s closest friend, Dedue feels that at the very least, he should have more of an idea of who this person could be.

Dedue is still uneasy even as they walk out of the dormitory with the plate of leftovers in Ashe’s hands in the waning light of dusk.

“There he is! Aww, you must have been waiting for me!”

The other boy is… cooing. While looking down at the ground.

Coming toward them is a mostly white cat with a patch of brown across its back near its hind legs. Ashe is already kneeling, his right hand holding out the plate for the cat.

“Ah, yes, that _is_ a very good reason to make enough food for leftovers!” Flayn sighs happily. “Please eat well tonight,” the girl says, as she, too, bends down to the cat’s level and begins petting its back.

As the cat begins to appreciatively lick at and chew the fish, Ashe scratches its ears, a soft smile on his lips.

Dedue says nothing. All he wants is to fix that image of the other boy sweetly feeding an animal out of the goodness of his heart in his mind.

Around Ashe, at least, curiosity doesn’t seem to be so huge a hindrance.


	4. October 2nd: Thankful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petra teaches Ashe about Brigid’s Thanking Day and then Ashe passes on the lesson to Dedue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies about being a day late with this (though I started this challenge a day late to begin with, ha) but hope you guys enjoy! I almost made this non-fluffy but I had to keep to my self-imposed challenge of writing fluff instead of descending into angst hell.

“Happy Thanking Day, Ashe!” is how Petra greets him this afternoon. She waves and walks toward him as though the holiday is common knowledge.

Ashe furrows his brow. He’s never heard of it so he can only assume it must be a Brigid tradition.

“Happy Thanking Day to you, too! Uh, is this a Brigid holiday?”

Her smile becomes wider. “Yes, you are noticing! Today is when we must be thanking to – _thankful_ to the spirits and the people around us. It is a wonderful day!” 

She pauses in thought before continuing. “I am thanking you for great bargains, good food, and commoner techniques. I will now be waiting for more commoner techniques and more understanding.” The princess gives a bow that would seem out of place for a noble toward a commoner but is simply how Petra expresses her gratitude.

“That is really kind of you to say,” he says, his voice filling with more energy. Already his day is better than it had been a moment before.

“There is no worry. Have a good Thanking Day!” Just as quickly as she has come over, she is leaving for the training grounds, head turned over her shoulder so she can wave goodbye at Ashe. He waves back, hopefully not too exuberantly.

Once she has turned around to face forward again, Ashe begins thinking about who and what exactly he is thankful for. Even though he has never heard of the holiday until a few minutes ago, it seems charming and simple enough to start celebrating himself. Not to mention that his friend’s words have set him afloat and wouldn’t it be nice if he can make others feel the same? Though Petra appeared to be in a bit of a rush, it’ll be nice if he can report back to her later on what about her makes him thankful, as well as how he was inspired by her example to spread gratitude to others.

As his eyes idly scan his surroundings, he happens to spot a certain older classmate from Duscur through the open doors of the greenhouse nearby.

_Perfect_, Ashe thinks.

* * *

As Dedue bends over some newly-blossomed violets, he hears quick but quiet footsteps heading his way. He straightens up and suddenly he is looking down at an Ashe that is beaming up at him.

“Good afternoon, Dedue! Do you have a moment?” He is grinning ear to ear, his hands clenched at his sides as if he is barely bottling up what he wants to share.

“Good afternoon, Ashe. I have just finished watering the plants, so I have some time,” he replies. He is curious but schools his face into a neutral expression. A good habit for someone with his heritage even if he is among friends, of which Ashe is very much a part.

“Petra just told me of a holiday they celebrate in Brigid where you tell people what you’re thankful for,” Ashe begins, eyes shining with delight. “And honestly, it sounds like such a wholesome tradition and what she said made me so happy, so I wanted to come to you and thank you for what you do for us.”

Dedue blinks. Of all the things he expects Ashe to approach him with, this is certainly not one of them.

“You don’t have to say anything, just listen.” He waggles a finger at the taller boy and it’s almost comical how high he needs to raise his hand to do so.

“Number one! Thank you for protecting His Highness! Number two! Thank you for always being so helpful with teaching me recipes from your homeland. I really love the food that we end up making together.” 

Dedue’s face begins to slacken and relax. Already he feels warmer and happier but Ashe looks as if he has more to list.

“Three! Thank you for taking the time to garden with me and for planting my favorite flowers,” Ashe says, voice becoming softer. “Don’t think I didn’t notice the violets by the way,” he teases.

The retainer reddens.

“Four!” His voice becomes louder again. “Thank you for always going into the front lines and making sure that the rest of us don’t lag behind. Five is for helping me when we have to train with axes.”

On and on the list went, until Dedue is sure Ashe is going to exhaust his voice expressing his gratitude on how Dedue helps set up the chairs before class every morning or how he keeps His Majesty fed and healthy as much as he can.

He is shaking and he doesn’t know if it’s because of sheer joy or the urge to cry.

A long time ago, it seems now, his mother used to do something similar with Dedue.

_“Thank you so much for helping me hang the clothes.”_

_“Thank you for waking up your little sister.”_

_“Thank you for cooking dinner tonight."_

_“Thank you so much, honey, for being the best son a mother can ask for.”_

“Last but not least, Dedue,” Ashe says, gasping a little for air. “Thank you so much for being my friend!"

He freezes, not knowing what to say. What does one say in the face of such lavish praise? But when Ashe looks up and says, “I hope that made your day a little brighter,” the ice breaks.

“Yes it did,” he nods. “You are so… so very kind.”

He reaches out, trembling a little, for one of Ashe’s hands, which he lets the other boy take easily.

In Dedue’s large hand, Ashe's hand is small and pocked with the callouses of archery training. He squeezes it once, twice.

His mother is gone and nobody can ever replace her. But Ashe is special in a different way, his own unique way.

“Thank you,” Dedue says at last.


	5. October 3rd: Cozy/Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashe is more perceptive than Dedue realizes when it comes to the latter’s health. Includes appearances from Ignatz and Raphael as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than normal to get out because I usually play FE3H during the weekend. Also, this is my longest drabble yet, and it's to the point that it should really be called a one-shot instead, whoops.

When he wakes up, Dedue immediately realizes two things.

One, that he is sick.

Two, that he cannot let on that he is sick.

So he forces himself from bed in the best facsimile of his morning routine. Get dressed, put his books in his bag, and then gather his toiletries for the communal bathroom.

All of this is akin to walking through jelly, but then Dedue reaches into his knight’s training and is able to walk out of his dorm with all of his things and himself intact. He schools his face into what he hopes is a neutral expression.

“Good morning, Dedue!” comes from his right.

When he turns to face Ashe, something about his mask of health must have slipped because the other boy’s eyes immediately widen and concern fills his face.

“Hey, you don’t look so well. Are you sure you’re fit to go to class today?” If he can, Ashe would likely reach up to take his temperature but their height difference hinders that. Which is just as well because Dedue would likely be mortified if he did.

“I will be fine,” he forces out.

Ashe, eyes round with worry, isn’t believing him so easily though. “It sounds like it’s taking a lot out of you just to speak. You should probably rest today, Dedue.”

This is one of the few times that Dedue wishes he and Ashe weren’t friends. While the king’s retainer is mildly impressed that Ashe can spot the difference between his voice on a normal day and his voice now when Dedue speaks so little as it is, all he wants is to fix himself up and go to His Highness as soon as possible. 

All he has to do is be more convincing.

Instead he says, “I will be fine,” again. Weakly. Justifiably, Ashe raises his eyebrows and doesn’t look convinced at all.

Ah, words. On a normal day, he does not like to dispense with them willy-nilly. But words today are simply refusing to come out the way he wants them to.

All of the sudden, from behind Ashe, Dedue spots Ignatz and Raphael leaving their dorms. He does not speak to them normally but he knows that Ignatz is friends with Ashe. Of course, Ignatz notices Ashe and by extension, Dedue, near his dorm and begins to come over. And where Ignatz will go, Raphael – his very loud classmate – will follow.

His heart drops. And thus a chain reaction begins.

“Oh, Ashe, are you heading to breakfast now?” Ignatz quietly asks. He not so subtly sneaks a look up at the retainer and then looks quickly away in fear.

Much more loudly, Raphael asks, “If you’re going to the dining hall, let’s head there together! Nothing like good company and good food to start off the day, right!”

Ignatz aside, Raphael looks expectedly at Dedue and Ashe. The retainer doesn’t want to be rude but if he is having trouble talking to even Ashe right now, then he has nothing at all to say to his dorm neighbors.

“Thanks for the invite, you two, but I’m trying to convince Dedue that he should actually stay in today,” Ashe replies before turning back to him. “There’s no sense pushing yourself and making yourself sicker! Do you think His Highness would appreciate that?"

Dedue’s head is beginning to pound.

Ignatz appears to forget his fear for a moment to look with concern at him. “If you’re feeling unwell, then you should probably listen to Ashe. I know that I can’t function at all when I’m ill. Do you want me to fetch some medicine from Manuela?”

While Ashe nods vigorously at Ignatz’s offer, Raphael’s face begins to take on a look of panic. “Hey, that’s no good at all! I’m going to go grab food from the dining hall for you then! Eating lots of food will _definitely_ make you feel better!”

Before Dedue could even protest, the large boy is already running at full speed toward the dining hall. Meanwhile, Ignatz politely waves goodbye before walking in the direction of the infirmary.

Ashe smiles at their retreating figures. “They’re so nice.”

The retainer can only manage a grunt in response. He weighs trying to escape past his classmate but not only would that be incredibly rude to him but the prospect of taking even an additional step feels too tiresome.

Maybe he _is_ better off simply listening to Ashe. If he cannot even function enough to interact with just three of his classmates, he will only be a liability to His Highness the way he is now.

In the distance, Raphael turns arounds to yell, “Go back to sleep!” Students, clergy, and teachers alike jump in surprise before one of them takes him to task for screaming so loudly this early in the morning.

“...If you’re worried about school work,” Ashe begins, choosing to gloss over the outburst. “I can come back with notes for you later. We’re right next door anyways, so it’s really no trouble for me.”

Dedue lets out a small sigh. “All right,” he says quietly. After all, he has been soundly defeated by Ashe and his own body.

“I’m so glad you’re seeing reason, Dedue!” He looks so genuinely happy for him and his health that he has to look away.

He takes back his earlier thought about not wanting to be friends with Ashe. Even if he has to suffer the inconvenience of not serving His Highness today, it is only because he has someone who truly and honestly cares for him. It has been so long since he has had his family that he almost did not remember what that looked like.

He will not take it for granted again.

When his body, which had worked long enough for him to get out of bed and walk out the door, fails him on the return trip, Dedue allows Ashe to help him past the threshold and onto his bed. He ought to feel infantilized by how Ashe stays to watch him take his shoes off and then slowly and painfully swing his legs under the covers, but instead he feels a quiet warmth that he has not felt in a long time.

“I’ll let everybody know that you’re feeling unwell today, so don’t worry about anything! Plus I’ll make sure to take in whatever Raphael and Ignatz bring back before I leave you,” Ashe says.

His assuring tones are soothing and lulling. Dedue can feel his eyes closing of their own accord.

The last things he remembers is a warm and small hand squeezing his shoulder and his own voice saying “Thank you”.

When he next wakes, it’s evening and there is a knock on his door.

“Sorry to wake you up, but it’s me, Ashe! I have our class notes from today!"

Noticing the new additions of two plates of food – mostly fish and vegetables – and a bag of what is presumably medicine on his desk, Dedue makes his way to the door. He is still sluggish but at least he no longer feels he is wading through jelly.

When he opens the door, Ashe is bathed in the soft glow of the raised lanterns surrounding the dorms, pale freckled skin radiating a friendly heat like that from a hearth.

“I’m back! How have you been, Dedue?”

_I’m home! I’m home, big brother!_

He closes his eyes against the memories, lets the emotions sink in and then pass through.

He opens his eyes again to see Ashe, still standing there, a kind smile on his face.

“I am feeling better. I am glad I followed your advice.” Dedue lets himself smile back.

As Ashe lets himself in and makes himself welcome in one of his chairs, Dedue wonders if it will be possible for him to keep this feeling for as long as possible. 

He wonders if Ashe feels it, too.


	6. October 4th: Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashe thinks nothing of spending a lot of time in Dedue’s room these days, until Sylvain points out how this might look to others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like the previous "drabble", this became a one-shot and is at 1,500+ words for some reason. But honestly, I think this might be my favorite challenge fic so far!

Ashe can’t pinpoint when spending time with Dedue in his room became such a normal part of his evenings.

Was it after one of their first cooking lessons when Ashe asked if he can read through some of Dedue’s cookbooks and he nodded yes?

Was it when Ashe was terribly bored that one night and wanted to do his homework with a friendly face next to him?

Or was it when Dedue told him he wouldn’t mind if Ashe wanted to come over just… because? (Dedue, who speaks little but is always so sure when he does, was at a loss for once when he extended this invitation. But Ashe, reeling as he was from the events of the past few months, took it for the kindness it was meant to be.)

Regardless, he now spends time there several times a week before he makes the quick if sleepy walk back to his own room. Even if it invites teasing side glances from Mercedes when he mentions what he was up to the previous night, Ashe doesn’t think much of it. After all, this is what friends do, right? When Ashe brings up that Mercedes spends a lot of time in Annette’s room and vice versa, the woman merely smiles and says that they have a lot more in common than Ashe thinks.

(Ashe should have realized from Annette’s blushing what the implication behind Mercedes’ words were at the time.)

It’s only when Sylvain catches Ashe leaving Dedue’s room – or really, it should be the other way around, knowing Sylvain’s nightly escapades – that he starts to think about what it means.

“Ah ha! Gotcha!” It takes a second longer than Ashe would have liked to cut off his less than dignified yelp when the noble’s face comes into view in the lantern light.

“Whoa there, not a ghost,” but Sylvain is smirking as if he’s going to file this incident away for a nefarious purpose later. “Were you just coming out of Dedue’s room now? On a school night?”

Ashe does not like the way he stretches out the words in that second question.

“What of it,” he says, trying not to become defensive. The other boy might be a better person than Ashe had initially given him credit for, but he really just wants to flop into bed without dealing with the fallout from yet another one of Sylvain's dates.

Sylvain tsks at him. “Look at me and look at you. You see me at this time of night and go, ‘Look, there’s Sylvain coming back from fooling around.’ And you would be correct. But then what about you?”

“What!” Ashe sputters. “Are you really lumping me in with you just because we happen to run into each other?”

“Jeez, you’re getting loud. Don’t wanna wake up your neighbors, right?” But when Sylvain aims a fearful look past Dedue’s room, Ashe realizes that what he wants even less than Sylvain badgering him outside of his room is the professor waking up to find the two of them out here. He _really_ doesn’t want to have to explain the circumstances to her.

“Fine. Just come in with me and be quiet, all right?”

“That’s really nice –“

“There’s no reason for you to be by this area if you wanted to get to your room, Sylvain,” Ashe says, sighing. He opens his door and lets them both in.

“Wow, you know me so well!” But the undercurrent of gratitude in his voice confirms Ashe’s suspicions.

As soon as the door closes behind them, Ashe reaches into a drawer and pulls out a blanket and a pillow. “Here you go. Good night, Sylvain.”

Turning away to change into his sleeping things, Ashe inwardly groans when the other boy starts to speak instead of settling down into bed. “Actually, I still would like to talk about what you were doing in Dedue’s room this late…”

“Unlike _you_,” Ashe begins as he swaps his uniform top for a light blue shirt, “I was over there because we were doing our homework together.”

Sylvain whistles. “You, taking that long to do your homework? You’re not that far behind Annette when it comes to having good grades.” 

Regrettably, he does have a point, Ashe thinks. “When we’re done, we also just spend time talking about all sorts of things." To head off a potential innuendo, he quickly adds, "But nothing indecent.”

Having changed out of his uniform completely, he slips into bed. Although it’s dark inside his room, he can spot, out of the corner of his eye, the noble beginning to spread out the pillow and blanket on the floor, no rejoinder for once.

Just as he’s beginning to think he might be able to close his eyes to deep blissful sleep, however, Sylvain pipes up once more.

This time, though, he sounds contemplative, the veneer of insincerity dropped for once.

“Just talking about things, huh?"

“Yes,” Ashe says. When he’s like that, Ashe has no idea what’s going to come out of his mouth next.

“You’re really lucky, you know that? But really oblivious. If you think it’s just pure friendship, then you should check next time if you’ll spend time with anybody else like you do with Dedue.” Sylvain yawns.

He doesn’t know what to say in reply.

“Anyways, good night,” Sylvain says.

* * *

The next time Ashe is in Dedue’s room, the air is different and he blames Sylvain.

“Is something the matter?” Dedue looks up from his desk. For the umpteenth time, Ashe has found himself unable to focus on his tactics assignment and looking over at his friend.

“Oh, uh, nothing! Just wondering... how your work is going?”

They both know he is an awful liar.

“Speak the truth, Ashe,” Dedue simply says. For some reason, the way that he can just cut to the heart of things sends a small shiver down Ashe’s spine.

Again, another thing he can blame on Sylvain.

He takes a deep breath. “Well, I ran into Sylvain a few nights ago after I left your room. He…”

Even then, he’s not sure how to put it into words. Especially when it comes with such a huge risk of their friendship changing in a way that Ashe doesn’t fully understand yet.

Yes, he loves spending time with Dedue. It’s through him that Ashe has learned so much about food and flowers, and to enjoy those two even more than he already does. He loves hearing about Dedue’s homeland, and bit by bit, about his family. A little sister whose antics remind him of his own sister’s and a sweet family love that gives Ashe a nostalgic if pleasant ache. He loves how even in silence, he knows that the other will still be there for him. Why wouldn’t he want to be around him?

But if doing all of those things means that Ashe is going past the bounds of friendship… What if Dedue eventually realizes that, and won’t want to be around him anymore?

“…Did he do something to you?”

Ashe breaks out of his reverie. “What?” Then he catches the look Dedue is giving him.

Dedue’s lips are turned down and his eyes are wrinkled in… anger?

Ashe’s mouth parts. He has never seen Dedue this upset in his presence before. Almost as if he is being... protective.

“No, no! I’m sorry to give you that impression,” Ashe says but secretly, his heart is soaring. But then he realizes that Sylvain may be on to something and he’s not sure of himself all over again.

“Then what happened?” Dedue looks confused.

“He wanted to hide out in my room,” Ashe continues lamely. Then very quickly, he adds, “He also asked me a lot about what I was doing in your room because he saw me come out from here.”

“Sylvain is rather nosy,” Dedue says, a rare grin gracing his lips and causing Ashe’s heart to do a weird flip flop. “But what does that have to do with your earlier mood?"

“Because…” 

Ashe might as well say it. If he tries to lie, he would only hurt Dedue’s feelings and letting something this awkward fester would just lead to even more tension building up for next time, making for a vicious cycle that would splinter their friendship anyway. No, better to just say it, and then catch Sylvain later on and berate him for creating this weird situation between him and Dedue in the first place.

“Because Sylvain thinks we might be closer than friends,” he breathes.

A painful silence follows. Ashe closes his eyes, waits for the other shoe to drop.

“I see.”

He opens his eyes to see his friend looking thoughtful.

Ashe isn't sure what he had been expecting to see, but Dedue’s reaction gives him more hope than he thought he would get from dropping that bombshell.

“If that is what our relationship is,” Dedue begins, and the other boy stills immediately. “Then I am content with that.”

Now it is his turn to be quiet and to think of what to say.

Because Dedue, in the space of a sentence, has admitted that their friendship might be anything but. Nevertheless, he is…

“That makes me so happy,” is the first thing Ashe blurts out. “I didn’t want to lie but I also didn’t want to lose you, Dedue.” He tries to ignore the tears dripping down his cheeks. _Damn Sylvain_, he thinks.

A moment later, as Dedue comes over to put his large arms around Ashe, however, his thoughts become more charitable.

Against his ear, the older boy whispers, “I will always be here for you, don’t worry.” Ashe only clings harder to him.

(Ashe can’t pinpoint when he fell in love with Dedue but once he notices, it is as if it had always been the case.)


	7. October 5th: Azure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they walk back to their dorms, Ashe and Dedue discover a sight that makes Ashe realize how he truly feels for the other boy at last. Contains a side of Raphael/Ignatz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an absolute monster to write, not just in size (why are you almost 2000 words long, DRABBLE) but also in terms of the development of the feelings I was exploring. But it's done at the end of the day, AND I managed to put in a ship I've been writing to write for a while: Raphael/Ignatz!

It’s late evening when they both start walking back to their dorms at last from the dining hall.

Ever since Dedue assented to being on the same kitchen duty rotation as Ashe, the hours simply fly by as they cook and clean alongside the regular staff. And, Ashe is pleased to note, over the past several weeks, the staff have begun accepting that Dedue really is a talented cook even if they still mostly give him a wide berth when possible. While Ashe would much rather they accept his friend for who he is to begin with, Dedue’s small smile after one of the workers complimented his spiced fish dish today was a treasure to behold.

If Dedue can be patient while everybody else around him catches up in acknowledging his gifts, then Ashe supposes he can try to emulate that as well for his sake.

So even if they get back later than normal some nights, it’s really fine by Ashe. If all chores were as pleasurable as kitchen duty in fact, then it might be downright criminal.

“Say, Dedue, do you think next time we cook, you can show me –“

His friend has stopped all of a sudden and has put a finger to his lips to signal for silence. 

Ashe quickly follows suit – very often Dedue is one of the frontline commanders, so he is very used to following his orders – but the archer in him quickly scans their surroundings as to why.

A sharp inhale of shock.

Up ahead, where the darkened courtyard meets the line of dormitories, their sconces lit, are Raphael and Ignatz.

That is not unusual in and of itself, since the two are in dorms next to Dedue and Ashe.

But seeing that the larger boy’s body is bent toward Ignatz’s to capture his lips while his arms encircle his hips… While Ignatz’s arms wrap around Raphael’s neck to pull him closer as if their bodies can transcend all distance and meld even more with one another...

Ashe is immensely thankful that night has settled fully by now, screening him and Dedue from the couple. Few things would be more mortifying than being caught gawking at such a tender moment, even if – and Ashe’s mind is beginning to return to its senses – a better venue would have been more advisable.

As it is, they have no choice but to wait for the two to… finish. He tries to sneak a peek at Dedue out from the corner of his eye, curious about his reaction, but staring into the bright fires from the sconces has left him with minimal night vision. 

Perhaps it’s for the best that he doesn’t know.

Before tonight, he would have never suspected that Raphael and Ignatz were anything more than best friends. In fact, Ashe had taken delight in comparing his friendship with Dedue to theirs, and finding that their closeness was beginning to parallel if not mirror theirs exactly. In a house where most of the students seemed to have already formed well-knit bonds – or in the case of Felix, well-worn rivalries – before he had even arrived on campus, Ashe had found himself floundering at first. But once he had gotten over feeling intimidated by Dedue, he now finds himself at home with him. Not only do they do kitchen duty several times a week together but they also even garden together, train together, and take their meals together. _Just like best friends_, Ashe had thought. _Raphael and Ignatz also do so much together._

But as his eyes drift over again to the two boys kissing, pulling apart, and then meeting once again, he wonders about his own relationship with Dedue.

Because if the truth behind Raphael and Ignatz's relationship has been romance, then where does that put Ashe and Dedue?

Maybe he’s just overthinking it, one part of him thinks. Just because his dorm mates are a couple doesn’t mean that he and Dedue will share that same destiny.

_But_, another part thinks._ What if?_

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if Dedue bends down close to him, too, and kisses him long and hard.

Maybe Ashe might even return his kiss with one no less searing and powerful.

Maybe they would grin, goofy and lop-sided at each other, before returning for each other’s lips.

The crunch of grass nearby alerts Ashe to his friend drawing near. Rather than grind the images to a halt, however, like it should, the fantasy only winds itself tighter around him.

“My apologies,” Dedue whispers, sending shivers up his spine at the intimacy of his voice. “Perhaps we should have interrupted them instead.”

“O-oh, we shouldn’t,” he whispers back. “They… they look really happy.”

“Hm.”

Before another silence can fall between them and smother this conversation once and for all, Ashe babbles out, “You know, I thought we were a lot like them. We get along so well, we can talk about almost anything, and we like doing a lot of things together.”

“Thought?” Dedue asks.

Ashe gulps. He’s steering this conversation to a place they might not come back from. “They’re together... in a much different way than I thought. I thought of them as only best friends.” 

Yet his mind is already growing used to thinking of them as a couple. Was the shift from friends to boyfriends so easy and natural for them too?

“Is what they have now so bad? Did you not say they looked happy?” Dedue sounds rueful.

He rounds on him, unsure of how to take his tone. “No, not at all! What they have looks really nice actually.”

Although the lantern light from the dorms barely penetrates the courtyard, Ashe thinks he can make out a thoughtful expression on his friend’s face.

“I think so, too.”

Even if he’s commenting solely on Raphael and Ignatz, Ashe can’t help the flutter that starts in his chest. He has all but pointed out the similarities between them, but Dedue has not only accepted what Ashe said but has also gone beyond that to embrace the new state of their friends’ relationship.

And if Ashe is hearing right… He would not mind the same for the two of them as well.

“Dedue,” he begins. His mind is now made up. “We can become more alike to them.”

Ashe’s heart is pounding.

The other boy turns to him suddenly. “Do you mean you – "

“Good night, Ignatz!” Raphael’s voice booms across the courtyard just then. They cannot hear Ignatz’s response but from the way Raphael is sputtering, Ignatz only has sweet-nothings for him.

With Ashe’s heart playing a cacophony in his ears, he and Dedue wait quietly as at long last, the couple separates and goes back into their respective rooms.

Dedue begins anew. “Do you understand what you are saying?” 

There is a tremor in his voice that Ashe has never heard before, that makes him ache.

“I know exactly what I’m saying now. I should have realized it earlier, and I’m sorry for that, but you make me so happy,” he says, heart in his throat. “All those things I said before, about how we’re similar to Raphael and Ignatz because we do nearly everything together? It’s because I like you so much that I want to spend all that time with you. Even when we’re doing something as cleaning together, your presence alone just makes it go by faster. You really do make my days so much brighter.”

His face burns. No wonder Sylvain calls him sappy.

“Ashe…” Dedue lets out a shuddering breath as if he’s been forced on inhale for the past several moments. “I also feel the same as you do. I may not be as expressive as you,” and here Ashe thinks he might be smiling teasingly at him. “But do not ever doubt that I like you as more than a friend. You are and will always be a highlight of my days."

“Dedue, I…"

With a fervor Ashe has never known before, he closes the already dwindling distance between him and the other boy, reaches for his face, and then stands on tip-toe to press his lips as hard as he can against his friend’s. 

Dedue’s lips are slightly chapped but warm. The kiss is probably clumsy and a little painful, but when Dedue leans down to press back even harder, Ashe cannot care any less about having the most picture-perfect kiss, only that there is a kiss and that they keep doing it for as long as they can.

Finally, when the two pull apart for air, Ashe gasps and then laughs.

“I guess we’re the same as Raphael and Ignatz now,” he says, smiling against Dedue’s well-used lips.

“We also did not choose a less public venue,” and Ashe is laughing all over again, and then not any longer because Dedue has decided to kiss him again.

* * *

Come the next morning when they arrive at the Blue Lions classroom together, Dedue’s words about their choice of kissing venue come back to haunt Ashe.

“So guess what a little birdie told me,” Sylvain says in a sing-song voice as they walk in. Dedue does not react but the younger boy immediately knows they have been found out by the worst person possible.

“Sylvain, how could you – “ He begins but the noble cuts him off.

“Hey, it’s really not my fault that I just report what I see in public places,” he shrugs.

Ashe’s whole face turns red. “You told _everyone_?”

Suddenly he notices his other classmates. 

Annette keeps covering her face, and then peeking from between her fingers at them. Mercedes appears to be merely smiling but Ashe knows better – later on, she will ask serenely for the details. Ingrid seems discomfited and he knows that he’ll have to talk to her before the day’s out about how she need not let her past dictate her present and his present. She will come around, he’s confident on that. Felix at least is Felix – his head is turned away from all of them at his desk.

Then there is His Highness, whom Ashe still struggles to speak to on an equal footing and is certainly not someone he _ever_ wants to speak about kissing with. _Especially_ not with his retainer as the subject.

“Dedue! Ashe! Let me extend my congratulations to the two of you!”

His Highness is smiling benevolently and extending his hand out to them as if…

“Sylvain,” Dedue asks quietly. “What exactly did you tell His Highness?”

He waves an arm carelessly. “Oh, that you were making out and that you proposed to him – oh, would you look at that, the prof’s coming in! Let’s get ready for another wonderful day of learning!”

Later on, when the ruckus in the classroom dies down and the new couple are able to catch a private moment together, they choose to go to Dedue’s room this time.

At their own leisure, they learn to map out where best to pepper the other with kisses until they smile, how to kiss until the other turns red, and how to hold each other so that they feel as at home as they possibly can.

_Thank the Goddess for letting us have this_, Ashe thinks. 


End file.
